Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to in-vehicle gateway system, and more particularly to methods and apparatuses for monitoring and controlling multiple in-vehicle subsystems.
Background
Much like how mobile phones have ceased to be only person-to-person communications devices and become technical platforms, in-vehicle electronic devices will too cease to be solely information devices and become technical platforms incorporating all-encompassing features. The features include but are not limited to advanced driver assistance systems (ADAS), navigation, communication, and entertainment. This fundamental shift however will desire a transformation and redesign of the in-vehicle system's technical architecture.
Presently a vehicle's ADAS, communications, and entertainment features exist isolated in separate devices and subsystems, and are each individually built without consideration of other subsystems. This leads to duplicative functions, increased costs, and difficult control, management, maintenance, and upgrade of the entire in-vehicle system.
Thus, there is a need for a central control system architecture built around an in-vehicle gateway system that includes an ADAS and the Internet of vehicles (IoV). The in-vehicle gateway system provides an open platform that integrates information and communication technology (ICT) devices for future vehicles. According to one aspect of the present disclosure, not only will this gateway system orchestrate the common devices and communications management system (CMS) as a collective unit, this open architecture will allow for scalable, flexible and easy development of 3rd party equipment, such as ADAS and vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V) and vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I) communications, collectively referred as V2X, and new applications. New modules and/or software applications for additional features, repairs, and upgrades can be added later without changing the existing system. This will reduce development efforts as the developer can add new features or applications onto the platform without a need to change the underlying system.